An Angels Dream
by wiltingredroses
Summary: When Angel Lukette goes to the sea with Ryan, and finds a strange cave, what will happen. Also Tidus has just been freed from the evil Diamond. Theres a story to everthing, whats going to happen. This is my first fan fic please reveiw and enjoy! sorry but


An Angels Dream

There is a galaxy far, far away that we humans call home. The Milky Way. We have explored the Milky Way as far as we can, and know every planet that's placed in it. At least we thought we did. 100,000,000,000,000,000 kilometres away from Pluto there is a warm planet. It has life, life far more advanced than earth, and its human. The humans of this planet call it Namio, and this is how our story begins.

Chapter 1

Two men, in imperial uniforms, dragged a limp body into the, dirty small, room. The body belonged to a boy. About 17 and handsome, with surfer long blonde hair and bright, crystal blue, eyes. He was tall as well, and his legs dragged along the floor, creating wisps of small dust storms. Dressed from head to foot in rags, he looked like a beggar. But if anyone thought so, they were far from right.

"Arh, Prince Tidus. How nice of you to come visit me" said a tall young man. He was thin and white. His hair was the colour of crystal and long.

"Diamond!" said Prince Tidus in a cold voice. "You wont get away with this" He lifted his head to look into Diamonds eyes and winced in pain, as he felt a force inside his stomach, pulling his insides together. He yelped in pain, and then it stopped. "You're a cruel man Diamond, but if you stop now I can help you. Get you away from the Angels, and save you from a life of confinement"

"I thought you just said I wouldn't get away with this," replied Diamond. Looking at Tidus, quirking an eyebrow. Diamond got up from his chair, and walked up to him. Placing his hand under Tidus's chin he lifted it up and slapped his face, with the other.

"Don't play games with me, you palace brat" he barked and turned away." I don't give into charity, and I don't expect to need the help of you getting me out of something 1'v wanted for so long. Soon the planet Namio will under my rule, and peoples such as you, shall be destroyed" He gave Tidus a look of disgust and sat back in his high chair.

"Your nothing but evil!" Shouted Tidus, struggling to get out of the two guards grip. Diamond nodded at the first guard, and he produced a bat, and hit Tidus on the back of the head. Tidus was knocked out cold, and fell to the ground in a heap, from the two guards hands." Drop him were you found him" said Diamond. " He can't do anything to threaten us now". And so the two guards dragged Tidus from the room, and out of sight. Diamond sat and chuckled. 'Soon the planet Namio will be mine' he thought to himself. He then, got up and walked towards the wall, to the right of him. He placed his hand upon it, and said "Grindanuare". Suddenly the wall opened. Revealing a door into a room, filled with green light.

Diamond walked into the room slowly, taking in its amazing colour. He stopped about 3 paces in, and stared. There was a long, round tank in the middle of the room. Going from the ceiling to the floor, filled with a green, glowing liquid. Inside it was a body. Thin and small, it took the name of beautiful. She was a young woman. With long hair flowing above her face.

"Salina…" said Diamond. " We are doing well my love. Prince Tidus has fallen to the "Riders", so he can do nothing to us, now they can defeat him." Salina floated in the green substance, unmoving and silent. Diamond watched her, with a sad face.

Salina had been his lover, the only real person he cared about, and always would. She had been put into the tank after getting very ill with 'Glosinta', a terrible disease that forced the body into coma. The only way for her to stay alive, and not die for sure, was to keep her in a tank of 'Spealnight'. Spealnight is a green liquid that revives the body, and keeps it alive, even after deaf. But only while being contained in the liquid, can this medicine work for the user.

There was a patient in 1983 that used this substance while in coma. He woke up in it to survive, after 3 years of containment, in it. Diamond would do anything to save his love and that is how she ended up in this cold stone room, hidden away from the world, until the day she would open her eyes again.

Walking over to one of the corners of the room, Diamond sat on an old, wooden chair. As he sat down, he felt the puff of dust, wisp out of the, one, cushion.

It had been 6 weeks since he had last entered this room. He looked at Salina and remembered the first time he'd met her. They had been at an imperial party, and danced together, it was all they needed to see they were meant for each other. He remembered everything about that night. How she had worn her hair. The smell of the perfume, settled on her skin. She had been warring a long silky dress. It was the dress she had on now, in her watery sleep. He had thought it would make her want to wake up. But it still remained, like she, floating in a tank of bubbles.

Diamond decided he had been here long enough, and got up, and walked out of the tome, back into his interrogation room. He walked out of it, down a red hall, up some stairs, out of a side door and into a hall. An officer came up to him and told him a news report. When the small man had finished briefing Diamond, he left the hall and walked to quarters, thinking about Salina, but trying to focus on the news report he had been given.

Chapter 2

"Angel Lukette wake up now!" said Mrs Dromoth angrily. Angel stirred, her head low near the desk, and turned it side to side looking around. Her blonde hair, flopping each way, with it. Her blue eyes looked around confused. But after getting her bearings, she shot up strait and smiled, in an 'O… SHIT' sort of expression, at Mrs Dromoth. "Next time you decide to sleep, Angel, I would appreciate it, if you did it in your own free time, and not in my class" she barked "Ill see you after school" then turned on her heal and walked down the isle. Angel sighed in annoyance, and looked again around the room. "What?" she whispered "I just didn't get mush sleep last night " Kasy and Melanie both looked at her in 'yeah whatever' ways, and then turned back to their work.

About 5 minuets later the bell rang, and they got up, packed their bags then left. Melanie having a glance at Angel, before she walked out the room, to meet her little group, of friends. Kasy, Angel's best friend, came up to her and stood trying to hold a strait face, but then burst out laughing. "It's not funny, you poo!" she stated, and swung her bag over her shoulder.

" I'm sorry, but falling asleep? Now that's a first… he he" Kasy laughed. She to took her bag, and they strode out of the room together. " Whatever" replied Angel "if you lived in my house, you would be doing the same"

"What… sleeping or drooling" Kasy said back, cracking up again.

"I wassant…"

'Yeah you were, I think you drowned your textbook" She burst out laughing a 3rd time now, and Angel gave her the evil's.

"Well it was only art class, and Melanie wouldn't say anything, she's to quiet."

"There may have only been 3 of us in the class, but I bet it'll get around."

"Don't be mean! It was art theory, no-one asks 'what happened?' in art theory anyway."

"Yeah? Well you keep believing that"

They began to walk down the corridor, when Mrs Dromoth tapped Angel on the shoulder.

"I said, I wanted to see you" She announced, annoyed, and then gave a big lecture about being focused in class, especially in one, so important as art theory. Angel just stood there nodding her head until she had finished, and then walked over to Kasy, by the entrance door.

They walked out of the main school, and down the path to the, front, gate. Angel scanned the many crowds around it, looking for her boyfriend, Mark Winslot. She then spotted him, waiting for her by the wall, talking to his mates. Kasy and Angel said their goodbyes and parted. Mark waved as she approached, and she did the same back. Mark was 18, and in the year above Angel. He had skater long brown hair, and black eyes; basically he was drop dead gorgeous. Standing with him was Even Braker, Sam Locks and Darien Lowsman. They were all jerks, apart from Mark. Always flirting with Angel, and each other's girlfriends. As she got to were they were all standing, she said hey to them, and Darien winked at her. 'Why does he always do that?' she thought.

"You ok?" Said Mark, kissing her softly.

"Yeah, I'm great, and yourself?" She replied, thinking back to art theory.

"I'm lush" He laughed "Anyway I'll see you guys later" He took Angel's hand, and they walked towards his car. They shouted bye, at their backs, as they walked out the gate.

Mark had a bright red sports car, and it was his pride and joy. They got in, and drove out of the school car park, to the beach. "Your bikini's in the back" he said, as Angel looked around for her beach bag. They always went to the beach together, so they had bought swim suites for the car, they then didn't have to go back to each other's house's to get them. " Thank you, good sir" she said in a posh voice, and they both giggled.

"Yeah well, you'll have to pay me back in a special way" he replied

"O… and what would that be?" Angel teased.

"You know" He said, with expression in his face.

She giggled again, and sat back to look out the window as they reached the beach.

She saw a little stretch that she hadn't noticed before, as they drove alongside the cliff side, and said" hey, lets go there, looks like a nice little spot" mark leaned over to see, and replied " yeah, sure" and he turned to drive down the little lane leading to the road.

When they arrived, Angel got out the car and walked down to find a good spot, while Mark took a big blanket out of the boot, and two battered old beach bags.

"Wow, this is great," He said, when he walked down and found Angel looking around.

"Lets go in front of that little cave," she said, and they settled down, in front of it. The beach was a small and completely deserted, but beautiful. It was completely hidden from the road, except the lane going down, and the sand was a perfect yellowy brown. The cave Angel had been talking about, had a small entrance but big enough for them to easily get inside. It looked like it went into the cliff quite deep, because you couldn't see the back wall. " Good old America' said Mark "giving us these lovely beaches" he laughed.

They lay on the blanket for about an hour, talking, and lying in each other's arms, with the occasional kissing session. Angel then decided that the water looked warm in the hot summer sun, and said she was going to the cave, in the hope of being able to get changed inside it. Mark said he would come with her, but she strictly said no. He new when she meant things, and gave up and laid back down on the blanket as she got up, then walked up the beach, to the cave. When she got to the entrance, she looked inside, and saw a long tunnel going down a slope, into the rock. Angel turned her head and looked at Mark. He was lying on the blanket reading a book; he had produced from the, old, beach bag. And so, feeling a little strange in the stomach she walked slowly into the cave and disappeared down the tunnel.

When she got about 30 yards into the tunnel, she stared to notice a light coming from further in. Curious, Angel walked down the sloped tube more and more, until all she could see was the light, now clear and green, further inside. The tunnel now started to get bigger and bigger, and started to grow, in meters, above Angel's head. She looked up and noticed this, while stepping over a rocks and stones. The green light was filling the whole cave now. Angel could see a wall, about 10 meters away from her with a wooden frame door in it. She walked up to it and stared with scared face. The wall was made of a white sponge. The doorframe she saw was wooden and painted red. The door inside the frame was made of solid gold, and a round knob, for opening and closing it, was screwed to the middle. She stared at the structure in amazement, and reached up to feel the spongy substance. It quivered as her fingers touched it and she pulled them away immediately. She then suddenly realised what was happening, and curiosity was half replaced with fear. She turned back to look at the golden door more closely, and realised there was writing above the knob. She looked at it to see a language she could not read. It said 'Languania es clasen pejren ni molkgy hadenia ha-logis…NAMIO!' She pondered what it meant, and what this thing was doing here. Tracing the strange words, with her index finger, they started to glow. She stepped back in fear, as the knob slowly started to turn, and the door swung open. A rush of air came out, knocking her over. Lifting her head, and supporting herself with her arms, she looked inside and saw a golden room, the same as the door.

In the middle of this room was a round pot. Big enough her to fit inside, it was gold and patterned. Walking over to it, and bending over the side she saw just black. Confused Angel lent in and out. She turned her head to see the rest of the room, and more writing was written on the walls, of gold. But this time the writing only said one thing. 'NAMIO' in big capital letters. Turning back to the pot, she stuck her hand into the blackness, to not be able to feel the bottom. She lent further and further in, but could still not reach the bottom. Eventually she leaned over the edge so far that she fell in and reached out to stop herself falling, but still there was no bottom. She slipped past the sides of the golden pot, and into darkness.

Chapter 3

Tidus slowly opened his eyes, and saw green. He tired to lift his head, but as he did so, he felt a strong pain in his neck. A yelp came from his lips, and then a groan. Registering what was happening, he realized that the green he saw was grass, and the pain in his neck must have been from when those guards hit him, with that bat. Slowly getting up he looked around not turning his head, to find that he was were he had been meditating the many days before, when Diamonds guards had captured him. Getting up onto his hands and knees, he crawled over to the lake, that he was on the, lush green, banks of, and washed his face. The water was cool and inviting, he lay down again and closed his eyes. He would return to camp later, he was safe, and began to snooze. Taking in the pure air, but he did not stay were he was for long.

A voice was calling his name. "Tidus… TIDUS?" It yelled. Waking up from his peaceful trance, Tidus got up and waved, rubbing his sore neck. A girl ran up to him. She was medium height, and had blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail, with to clips at the side of her face. She was warring a brown leather tank top, kaki green shorts, big low- cut boots, and gun holders were strapped to her thighs. "Oh my ghod, Tidus! Your safe" she managed to puff out. "Rikku how's my good friend?" Tidus joked.

"Don't tease! We were worried. Gambet said you had most likely, gone got yourself killed or something." She said looking up at Tidus, then stepped forwards and hugged him. "I'm fine" He replied. "Diamond got together some of his guards and caught me. Took me in for questioning. But I didn't say anything. He got angry, so said that since he'd captured me now once, he could easily do it again, and then set me free" Tidus looked into her eyes, and then remembered his neck. "Hitting me here of course, before I left" He lent down to show Rikku the back of his neck, and her eyes widened when she saw the massive purple bruise, that had found it's way there. "Ouch!" She stated, and continued. "We'd better get you back"

" It was funny, honest" lied Tidus, smiling. Rikku then frowned with anger, and shouted at him. "IT WAS NOT FUNNY! I WAS SCARED TO DEAF ABOUT WHAT GAMBET SAID. YOU'RE MY BROTHER I CARE ABOUT YOU. DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" And with that she tuned and folded her arms, waiting for Tidus to apologise. Of course he realised what she was waiting for and said "Sorry ok, I just didn't want you to worry, anyway I'm…" But before he could finish Rikku butted in and said "o? So you don't want me to worry. That's just fine. I won't worry about your hurting foot then." Huh? What foot?" said Tidus. But instead of Rikku answering the question, she turned strait round and stomped on his foot with her heal, and then walked, with hast, back to camp, around the other side of the, enormous, lake.

Tidus jumped around clutching his foot, and shouted "Rikku you 'piss pot' I'm going to get you! I will not tolerate this stamping thing" Rikku, who was about 100 yards away now then shouted back "No you wont. Cus you can't get me fast enough," She laughed "limp foot bob" She said again, and then skipped further away singing. "O little Tidus, so, so small, I stomped on his foot, and now he cant walk. Ha ha sucker she shouted, and disappeared from view, still singing out load. Tidus cursed to himself, intimidating Rikku, saying in a girly voice. "That's not funny, I was worried sick" Then got up to walk round the lake back to camp, and planned on how he was going to get Rikku, when he got there. They may be Prince and princess, but they are also only 19 and 15, and Tidus and Rikku hated being smart and well behaved. Suddenly he felt a vibration on his arm, and looked down to find a watch, with a screen on it and Rikku's face showing." If I were you by the way Tidus, id get a new wardrobe" She stated, and then the screen went blank. He looked down at himself, and saw that he did indeed need to change into something a bit more covering. Tidus's clothes consisted of a ripped shirt, and some leather drainpipes. His boots had obviously been taken. He sighed, then trudged back round the lake. And decided to again, start thinking of a way to get his, all mighty sister.

Going the other way, incase she might be hiding and about to jump out on him. As he got further round he noticed something ahead of him and walked a little slower, with caution.

Chapter 4


End file.
